What Happened After The Twentieth Year?
by revive-the-books
Summary: We all know what happened after 19 years, but what about after the 20th year? A new enemy arises from the most unlikely of places, Albus Potter is having strange dreams, and Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood have an unthinkable task set before them. It is unclear what the future holds for the unforgettable characters that Jo gave to us.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome Fanboys and Fangirls. It is a pleasure to have know that you saw this Fanfiction, read the summary, thought it looked interesting, and clicked on it. You will not be let down my dear Fandom members, for within this tale is excitement, death, suspense, all of that good stuff.

We will open with this scene;

It was nearly midnight when the striking blonde women entered the small shop. She looked around the empty shop for a moment before briskly walking to a table shoved into the very back corner of the shop. She pulled out a notebook and pen and jotted down some notes. A tall, lanky brunette man strode over to her and sat down next to her. The two sat in silence for a spell, mentally sizing each other up before the woman spoke up.

"He lives," she barely whispered.

"Even through the Kiss of a Dementor?" the man asked, wide-eyed.

The woman glared at him with sterling silver eyes. "No, I was joking. I only wanted to get you into the most remote shop in London, at midnight, to play a practical joke on you," she smacked the man on the top of his head with her book. "Yes, even through the Kiss of a Dementor!"

The man rubbed his head, scowling. "Simmer down, Hot Stuff," he hissed, earning a piercing glare. "We need to warn someone."

"Who would listen to us? The Ministry has not been the same since Kingsley left. The red-haired fellow is not quite the same. He's a little too much like Fudge."

"Minister Weasley runs a tight ship. He is not likely to take to heart what we two have to say," the man mused, stroking a thin mustache that was starting to form upon his upper lip.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, echoing throughout the town. The blonde haired women glanced towards the ceiling nervously. "We have stayed too long. It is time to leave, but we will meet again soon to exchange plans of attack."

The two stood and walked to the front of the shop. When the women reached for the door handle, the man grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him, staring into his soul with her silver eyes.

"It was good seeing you," said the man, releasing her arm. "Miss Lovegood."

"And you Mister Longbottom."

Albus woke with a start. He sat up and opened up the thick red curtains that hung around his four poster bed. The rest of his dorm-mates were still sleeping, so he slowly padded out of the room, to the common room. There was a figure sitting in one of the chairs in front of a blazing fire.

"Hey, Al," an older version of Albus greeted, without turning his head.

"How did you know it was me?" Albus asked.

"Because," James replied, "You are the only person here who doesn't wear a robe over your pajamas," James turned his head and two pairs of emerald green eyes met. "I didn't hear swishing."

"James, I had another nightmare," Al said, walking over to his brother.

"Al, I don't have time to worry about your scary dreams. It's only the first month of school and I already have an arse-load of homework."

The eleven year old started at his brother pleadingly.

"Fine," groaned James. "Tell me your dream and I'll pretend to be a nut job with thick glasses who will give you some BS reading on it."

Albus disregarded his brother's disgruntled persona and settled into the squashy armchair across and started recounting his dream.

"There were two people in a shop, and one of them was Professor Longbottom,"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait for the secound update. I've had loads of homework lately, but I finally got to come back to this story. Thanks if you've been reading this, and drop a review by for me. It helps me know how to improve my writing so it is more enjoyable for you :)**

**Also, thank you to The Inked Pen for giving me my first review. :] I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the copyright to Harry Potter, would I be writing fan fiction?**

Chapter 2

Rose Weasley was not a girl to be trifled with. She had inherited her Aunt's genes of being able to fend for herself. So when Albus Potter snuck up on her on Halloween night, her instinct kicked in.

After a bit of shuffling and a yelp from Albus, Rose was standing over her idiotic cousin, whose ears had grown too large for him to be able to lift his head.

"Albus Severus Potter!" she screeched. "You know better than to do that to me."

"God, Rose," Al huffed, putting much effort into turning his head so he could lie on his back. "You had to use this spell, didn't you?"

"Well of course I did," she huffed back. "If you had been someone I didn't want to bother me, I needed to be sure that you wouldn't be able to have an easy fix. No one knows the counter-curse except for me you know."

"Yeah, and that uncle of ours. It's just like George to give you a curse for Christmas, and me a lousy old sweater that his mum knitted for him in his third year of Hogwarts," Albus glared at the air above his head, and after a moment of silence, attempted to look over at Rose. After much effort and frustration, no difference was made in his positioning. "Rose, just perform the counter-curse already! I need to tell you something important!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get pathetic," she said, while waving her wand in geometric patterns above Albus's head. Instantly his ears shrank down to their normal size, and Al was standing up in a flash.

"Sometimes I really hate you Rose," Albus muttered.

"But you still need me to be smart for you, so no need to give me any reasons not to help you. Trust me, I have plenty of those on my own," she laughed, running her fingers through her crimped, red hair that had been tossed into a low ponytail. "Now tell me what you need so badly that you followed me into a deserted corridor and got yourself attacked."

Albus gave her an evil glare before he cleared his throat. "Well, you remember how a few weeks ago I was telling you about the crazy dream, which I had told James about?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah I remember."

"And then how James said it was just a dream and that I had nothing to worry about?"

"Yes."

"And then how I came to you and told you the dream?"

"Yes, I know all this."

"And then just a few days ago Professor Longbottom disappeared?"

"Yes Al! I know!" Rose yelled.

Just then Nearly-Headless Nick floated through the wall Albus was leaning against. He drifted straight through the boy, causing him to wig out and start swatting at a bunch of tiny invisible bugs that were not crawling about his robes, but he didn't know any better. Both Rose and Nick ignored the boy that was attacking his clothing, and Nick tilted his head in greeting to Rose.

"Good evening Miss Weasley," he greeted.

"And to you sir," Rose replied, giving a polite curtsy. "Anything I can do for you this fine evening?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm quite alright, but I do have a message for you," Nick replied. "The sender has wished to remain anonymous, but here is what they wished for you to know," then Nick cleared his throat. "To Miss Rose Weasley: You and Mister Potter should be more cautious on the location of your 'secret' meetings. It's not as safe as you may believe. I strongly encourage you be more aware in the future, for there may be enemies within the castle walls. Signed, A Friend."

Rose mulled over what she had just been told, and glanced at Albus who had completed attacking his invisible pests. "Thank you Sir Nicholas, please assure the sender of this message that we appreciate their warning."

"Yeah, but also tell them to butt out of other people's business," Albus grunted.

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin's comment. Nick gave him a disapproving look before he drifted back through Albus and the wall behind him.

"Arse," Al muttered, swatting at more invisible bugs.

"You were saying," Rose glanced at him.

"Right, well we should probably take this some where more private," Al replied.

"And you were complaining about the message," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't your eyes ever hurt, rolling into the back of your head all of the time?" Al inquired.

"I've gotten used to it, being around you so often," she replied.

"Ha ha, whatever. I'm just not comfortable with the fact that someone might be following us. Come on," he said, walking towards an empty classroom.

Rose sighed and followed, musing that whatever he had to say better be worth her missing on completing homework.

As she entered the classroom, Albus launched into his oh so important information he had to share with Rose.

"So, I had another dream last night," Al said. He paused expectantly, waiting for a reaction from Rose, but she refused to comply. "Professor Longbottom was in it again, and that blonde-haired woman. They were entering a sort of muggle club, arguing over whether or not her outfit looked good."

Rose interrupted him here. "I've been doing a bit of sifting around in the library,"

"Why am I not surprised?" Al muttered.

"And I believe that the blonde-haired woman attended Hogwarts," Rose looked at Albus sternly.

"What?" he gasped sarcastically. "A British witch went to a British wizarding school? I had no idea! Thank you so much, Rose Weasley, for that stunning display of deduction skills," he said, with a slow clap.

"Shut up," Rose growled, turning scarlet. "I'm trying to help you. The more we list about this woman, the closer we will get to knowing who she is."

"Anyways," Al said. "They went into the club and there was a bunch of flashing lights and loud music. Longbottom and the woman seated themselves at a table that was about in the middle of a seating area, just off of a dance floor..."

"Neville, are you positive that she's here?" Luna asked, smoothing out her yellow dress.

Neville looked at her a smirked. She may have become more serious with age, but she still had her quirks that he loved. "Of course she's here. My contact told me she would be."

"I would appreciate it if you told me who your contact was, Longbottom," she said, looking at him sternly.

"Sorry, what's that? I can' t hear you over this noise they call music!" Neville exclaimed, making Luna laugh.

"Very funny wise guy, but you still aren't off the hook," she ran her fingers mindlessly through her wavy, side ponytail, looking about the club. Then her sights landed on a Chinese woman in a red dress, with chin length hair. "Gotcha," she breathed. She gestured to the woman and Neville nodded.

They both stood up and made their way to the dance floor, keeping her in their sights, as she was dancing. Luna held back at the edge of the dance floor, and Neville pushed onwards. He lightly tapped the woman on her shoulder, concealing his wand in his jacket sleeve. When she turned, she smiled at Neville and attempted to start dancing with him, but he quickly grabbed her arm, bent down so he could whisper into her ear and said, "I know who you work for. There's no reason to make a scene, so come quietly and no one gets hurt."

The woman looked at him with wide, horrified eyes. She began to struggle against his grip, but he gently prodded her with his wand, and she slumped onto him, unconscious. He easily put her arm over his should, and slid his around her waist, and began to drag/carry her to where Luna was waiting. He muttered apologies to the many muggles bumping into him, muttering about her having too many drinks.

When he finally got to Luna, she helped him take the woman outside, then they quickly apparated to a wooded area. Luna conjured up a chair, and Neville sat the woman on it. Then Luna's wand had ropes shooting out of its tip, tying the woman to the chair.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" she asked, turning to Neville as he performed the counter-cure for the spell he put on the woman.

"Sorry," he said, tracing circular patterns onto the red fabric of the woman's silk dress. The designs lit up where his wand had touched it. "You know I can't help but use that spell. It was a gift, you know."

"Yes, I know, from the minister's younger brother, but it takes you a good five minutes to counter it, you couldn't have used a simpler spell?" Luna asked.

"Nope, " Neville said, a smirk on his face. He stepped back, and the women gasped as if she had been holding her breath.

She coughed, and when she saw Neville and Luna, she started to yell at them in angry Chinese.

"Calm yourself," Neville said.

"You are going to regret this!" the woman yelled in an accented voice. "I know my leader's trade, and will not hesitate to use it against you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Listen, we just want to know where your leader is hiding out, then we'll let you go," Neville said, as Luna reached into the pocket of her white sweater, withdrawing a small vile of a clear liquid.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" the woman demanded.

"Just a little concoction called Veritaserum," Luna said, slowly twirling the vial.

"You will never get me to drink that!" the woman yelled. "Gōngjí!"

Suddenly Luna was knocked backwards. Neville stared in horror, and soon he was also knocked over. He grabbed his wand, and brandished it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, but an invisible force knocked his wand out of his hand. He looked up at the woman who had somehow cut free of her bonds, then over to Luna who had been knock unconscious from her fall. He turned back to the woman, as the leaves on the ground began to fly on a wind he couldn't feel. The leaves began to spiral around the three people.

The woman smiled down at Neville. "My name is Mei-Zhen, and I am a member of the Líng lì," then the leaves shot towards her.

"No!" Neville yelled, reaching towards her, as if he could stop her. The leaves clung to Mei-Zhen's body, overlapping one another until she was three times larger then she was before.

The only place the leaves did not stick to was her lips, and as soon as it was deafeningly quiet, she spoke so quietly, Neville questioned later if she really did say it. Her ruby red painted lips parted as she uttered a single word. "Shìfàng," then there was a boom and a flash of light so bright, that Neville had to close his eyes and look away from the spot she stood to avoid permanent blindness. When the light had died down, the leaves were back on the ground and Luna sat up.

"What the bloody hell was all that?" she gasped.

Neville looked at her, his face dressed in a worried expression. He got up and helped her to her feet.

"Where did the woman go?" Luna asked, her eyes filling with worry.

Neville sighed and grabbed Luna's hand in his own. "She got away, but that's not the worst of it," he said, looking down into her silver eyes with his brown ones.

"What's the worst part?" she asked, dropping her hand from his grip.

"This job has become a lot more complicated."


End file.
